


The Thoughts of a Warlock

by NostalgicCoconut



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mind Link, POV Arthur, POV Merlin (Merlin), Pining, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Soul Bond, arthur accepts him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicCoconut/pseuds/NostalgicCoconut
Summary: After a boring morning of castle duties, Arthur decides to spend the abnormally warm afternoon hunting with his manservant. Thus, it was deep in the woods which caused their inevitable predicaments just a few hours later.Or, an interfering goddess decides Arthur and his destiny should be able to talk to each other in their minds.Or, I’m a sucker for soul bonding ;)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

"How do you mourn the loss of a love you never spoke out loud

never felt with your own two hands?"

\- Shelby Eileen

Smoothing a hand across his sheets, Arthur groaned as blinding light reached his eyes. He turned his back toward the opened curtains.

“Rise and shine!” Merlin called in an overly happy tone.

How Merlin managed to be so chirpy in the morning, the prince would never know. What he did know, however, was that he was not as happy to be awake and would much prefer to remain under his duvet. And so, he pulled it over his head to block the light.

“Oh, come on. Don’t make me pull it off you!”

Arthur simply grunted in response and tightened his grip on the thick covers as Merlin began, in vain, to pull the blankets away from him. In their game of tug-of-war Merlin had leant over the bed in order to get a vantage point, he, however, was not nearly as strong as Arthur and stood no chance.

“Give-” Grunt. “Up.” Merlin’s voice came in gasps as he struggled to win their fight.

Lying half on the bed (because even Arthur’s half-assed efforts were strong enough to pull him there), Merlin was now practically draped over Arthur. His legs straddled the prince, tensed and pushing hard into Arthur’s side and… oh gods. What was Arthur doing? This was an extremely inappropriate position for him to be in with his manservant.

Even if it made his stomach tighten in want.

Merlin would always perplex Arthur. No matter how hard he tried, he could not fathom his manservant out- and Arthur had pride in that he could read people well, often knowing how his knights were feeling; whether they were enjoying training, or whether they were actually getting anything out of his exercises. But Merlin? He remained a thorn in Arthurs side. Just when the prince thought he’d understood the boy, he would change course and do something that would bring about a new light to him. And it annoyed Arthur, in a way which he first thought he could not deal with, but now came to realise that he, in fact, enjoyed learning new things about his manservant, and being constantly surprised by him.

“Fine.” Arthur abruptly ceased his pulling and sat up, effectively knocking his manservant backward. Getting out of bed, he stood in front of his wardrobe to wait for Merlin to dress him. “What is the plan for today?”

He heard shuffling behind him, and- was that a sigh?- before Merlin replied. “Council meeting after breakfast,” Merlin dressed Arthur as he listed the Prince’s schedule, “I believe your father wishes to speak with you after that, training, another council meeting, and then whatever you wish before you return here to dine.”

After this they were quiet, Arthur trying his hardest not to notice Merlin’s fingers brushing his skin as he was dressed; and Merlin, in turn, trying his very best to keep his fingers from brushing against the Prince’s skin, though somehow, he could never manage.

Arthur sat down and ate his hearty breakfast of sausages, eggs and fruits, ensuring to save Merlin at least two strawberries, as he knew those were his manservants favourite. He pretended not to notice Merlin shoving them down his throat before he took the tray away and Arthur left to attend the council meeting, in which Merlin would join him once he had returned from disposing of the leftovers from Arthur’s meal.

The first meeting was boring, with Merlin being his only form of entertainment; he would glance at Merlin and he’d see a funny face- whether it was a dramatic eyeroll or a grimace, Arthur would always be saved momentarily from boredom. His father had asked him how he was and had not much else to say, Arthur was glad, though, that Uther had wished to speak to him purely because he’d wished to and had not had a hidden agenda that he was satisfying as he usually did. Training went as usual, Merlin watching on the side as Arthur _obliterated_ his opponents, only showing off a little. And to finish, the second council meeting went as boringly smoothly as the first. It seemed; all was well in Camelot.

And so, to spice things up, Arthur felt he’d spend his afternoon in the woods hunting under the unusually hot sun.

“How long were you planning on staying out here?” Merlin’s biting voice reached Arthur’s ears from a few steps back.

“As long as I want, Merlin.”

“Ah. I see.” Arthur knew the expression on his manservant’s face without needing to look at him- annoyance. “And how long exactly will that be? I have jobs to do you know.” 

“Oh, I don’t know how long. What other jobs do you have?” Now he did turn to face the other boy. “You’re _my_ manservant, you’re doing your job.”

“Oh, but, sire,” he gave Arthur a wide smile, “that is exactly why. I need to wash your clothes, clean your room, sharpen your sword, not to mention polish your armour, scrub your floors…”

There was a blinding white light and a scream before merlin was flung basically into the sky. Arthur didn’t even get to shout his manservant’s name before he himself was thrown down on the wet soil, held in place by a power greater than his. His lips pursed, tightening into a line as he struggled under an invisible weight.

A woman of pale skin and dark hair stepped out from the shade of a tree and into the clearing.

“Hello, Arthur Pendragon.” Crimson jewels sparkled at her chest and on her ears, matching her blood red cloak which draped from her shoulders and along the floor behind her. A fine dress of regal blue hugged her figure beneath.

Arthur squinted at her. “What-?”

“Oh, all in due time _._ ” Her voice sounded like the crushing of a waterfall- strong and powerful- yet rang melodically in his ears, demanding his attention. She stood tall above him. “I presume you think I am a witch, and, yes, I do posses magic. But not the kind you are used to.”

Confused, Arthur asked the first question that came to his mind. “Where is my manservant?” The force pushing him into the ground strengthened causing him to grunt under its weight. “What have you done to me?” Arthur did not like being so helpless.

The woman sighed. “Be patient, young prince, your _manservant_ , as you call him, is completely fine.” The skirts of her dress swished as she begun to pace around him. “My name is Yra, and I am the goddess of mind-binding and life-bonds.”

Arthur scoffed. “You cannot be a goddess, I have never heard of you, and I’ve been taught of all deities across all religions, _including_ magical ones.” He could remember the hours he’d been trapped with Geoffrey reciting names over and over.

Yra pierced Arthur with a glare so mighty he felt as if he’d been shot by an arrow. “I will overlook your ignorance for one reason, and one reason only; I believe in your destiny, and I believe that Emrys will help you achieve it. You, however, are clearly not ready, thus my appearance.”

A million questions buzzed in his mind, but there were two that were most prominent: what destiny does this strange woman speak of? And who, or what, is Emrys? Arthur felt he shouldn’t interrupt again so he remained silent, waiting for the woman to continue.

“I am not from a religion of which you have heard, though ask your _manservant_ about me, for he shall know. As I have said, I am the goddess of mind-binding and life-bonds, and this is the gift I shall bestow unto you and to Emrys. You are two sides of the same coin and your love, Arthur Pendragon, as you will do well to remember, will bring to all of Albion a peace and prosperity never known to the land before.”

Her pacing came to a stop in front of him and she raised her head to look at the sky. “From this day forth Emrys and his destiny will work together in deeper understanding, peace will be brought to the lands, for with this rite, it will be only certain.” She turned to look at Arthur again, “A link between two such individuals, though risky due to the mounts of power, is a beautiful thing which cannot be ignored by you, by Emrys, or by your bane.”

Thoroughly confused Arthur muttered, “Who, in the name of all things good, is Emrys?”

Yra gave him a smirk. “If you do not know now, then you shall know very soon.” She spun and began to pace slowly away from him. “Good luck, Arthur, you have my very best wishes.”

She disappeared into the mist that had arisen toward the edges of the clearing. 

Finding he could now stand; Arthur rose to his feet in delayed outrage, staring at the spot where the goddess had been standing.

A bloody goddess.

Why couldn’t he just spend one day danger-free hunting with his manservant? Speaking of, what had happened to Merlin?

_Oh, of course he forgot about me._

Arthur whirled around looking for Merlin only to find himself alone in the clearing. Great, now he was hearing Merlin’s voice in his head.

_Wait, how did I know he forgot about me?_

Could Merlin just be quiet for one minute?

_ARTHUR?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know whether you did xD
> 
> Next chapter is almost finished so hopefully up soon :)
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> NostalgicCoconut <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds Merlin and they try to grasp their new form of communication.

\---- RECAP ----

Why couldn’t he just spend one day danger-free hunting with his manservant? Speaking of, what had happened to Merlin?

_Oh, of course he forgot about me._

Arthur whirled around looking for Merlin only to find himself alone in the clearing. Great, now he was hearing Merlin’s voice in his head.

_Wait, how did I know he forgot about me?_

Could Merlin just be quiet for one minute?

_ARTHUR?_

_\---------------_

The prince was shaken as he heard his name yelled by his manservant, yet when he looked around, he could still not see him. Was Arthur going crazy? Had Merlin died and come back to haunt him?

_I’m not dead; though I have no idea where I am._

Arthur stilled, waiting for the voice- which sounded very much like Merlin- to continue.

_I think you’re hearing my thoughts… And I yours._

Merlin in his thoughts? Arthurs eyes widened as large as saucepans, he stumbled over to a nearby tree stump and gripped it tightly as images of all embarrassing moments flashed through his mind; that time he’d slipped off his horse’s saddle at the age of ten and fallen into poo, when he was beaten by Sir Leon at age fourteen, and more recently, what he’d been…

The unmistakable sound of Merlin’s uncontrollable laughter was loud and unforgiving in Arthur’s mind.

_Merlin, this is not funny._

_Oh, but it is so._

_How has this happened?_ Arthur asked. _The goddess said nothing about this. Where are you?_

_Goddess?_

Arthur remained silent for a moment, not willing to communicate this way for much longer- he’d explain when they were face-to-face once more.

_Yes, she said her name was Yra. You’re obviously alive, so, where are you?_

_Yra…_ Merlin’s voice trailed off; Arthur could practically feel the other boy’s eyebrows scrunching. _I’ve heard of her but can’t quite place where- Gaius will know._

_Okay, we’ll figure it out, I just need to know where you are, Merlin._

_Erm, I’m surrounded with trees that all look identical and I’ve been walking around trying to find you for gods know how long. I was knocked high into the air and landed on the ground, but I’m alright. Thanks for asking!_

_Landed on the-_ Arthur decided to ignore Merlin’s sarcastic comment but couldn’t help the guilt that seeped into his veins at his manservant’s implication. _How am I supposed to find you? You could be anywhere._

_Aw you feel bad! I knew you cared._

_Don’t get ahead of yourself, Merlin. And get out of my head!_

_Yeah, yeah. It’s not like there’s much going on in there anyway._

After an hour of searching through the woods, with Merlin _never shutting_ _up_ , Arthur found him covered in dirt sat on a stump.

While Merlin said only “Finally” upon the Prince’s arrival, he could feel his manservant’s relief through the newly formed bond. _Thank the gods he’s alright._

Merlin’s unsaid comment brought a small smile onto Arthur’s face. “Merlin. I see you are alive, and without a scratch on you.”

“I already told you I’m alive, and yes, I landed rather softly.”

“Good.” Arthur paused, “Can you hear everything I’m thinking?”

“I believe so, as much as you can hear of me, I assume.”

“So, emotions as well then?”

“I guess.” Merlin shrugged his shoulders. “I must say, you are quite relieved I’m okay.”

Arthur gave him a sharp look. _Your point?_

“My _point,_ ” he smirked, “is that you must care for me then.”

“Preposterous.” Arthur turned and began to walk away without checking to see if Merlin was following. “We should get back to the castle.”

Merlin fell into step with Arthur. “The goddess, did she say anything that might explain why this has happened?” Merlin was starting to internally panic in the smallest way he could possibly manage- he’d tried his hardest not to think of his _secret_ since working out Arthur could see into his mind, but Merlin was getting antsy. How was he supposed to protect his prince if he couldn’t even think about his- his _thing_?

“She said you would know who she is, that she’s not from a religion that I have knowledge of. Why would you know but not I?”

_She probably knew Gaius would know about her. She must be a Sidhe goddess._ Merlin startled and reverted back to speaking. “We know little more than rumours as mortals, but Gaius should know more. Did she say anything else?"

Arthur paused trying to remember. “She said she was Yra, the goddess of mind-binding and life-bonds.” Something about a destiny and how Arthur was not ready for it, his stomach swirled. His destiny must be ensuing his role as king, which he’d worked tirelessly for, how could he not be ready? He replayed the whole encounter in his mind trying to find another important point to tell his manservant.

Merlin, who was listening to Arthur’s confused internal monologue, and satisfied his Prince was well consumed with his own thoughts, was having a freak out of his own. Not only had this goddess told Arthur about their destiny, she’d told him about Emrys- that Arthur would be sharing the mind link with _Emyrs._

Hearing the end of his Manservant’s thoughts, Arthur looked over at him. “You must have heard all that, then?”

At once Merlin tried to think about the weird grass he’d seen on the floor. “Ah, yes. How strange of an encounter, huh?”

“Yes, she said I’d be sharing a link with someone called Emrys, but I’m linked to you.” Waves of desperation hit Arthur from Merlin, overwhelming the other side of the link. _Merlin?_

Merlin chuckled, just a touch strained. “That is strange- well, something must have gone wrong!” _Wow, that piece of grass looks pink!_ He looked up to meet Arthur’s intense gaze. “She is the goddess of mind-binding, which explains why we can see into each other’s minds. As for your destiny, I have no clue, though she did say you weren’t ready, which I’m not surprised about,” he paused for emphasis, “prat. She did, though, say it would be achieved, so you will be ready one day.” Merlin was rambling. “Emrys must be important for her to talk about him so much, do you have any idea who he is?”

_No clue._

_That piece looks blue!_

\----

Meanwhile, between worlds, a daughter was having an intense argument with her father.

“You had no right to meddle, you have solidified a future which was still in the balance.” Rys, the god of prophecy, scolded his young daughter.

Yra rolled her eyes. “I did it for the good of Albion. The reign of Arthur Pendragon will now be an even more powerful one.”

Rys stood, towering over Yra, raising a massive hand to point at her in anger. “You did not allow my prophecy to take place on its own. You did not allow events that would have shaped the young prince to take place. For that, all of Albion will suffer.”

“Father, please. I am not a child any longer, I saw this course of action fit and so I did it. Understand me, they are now bonded, their destiny will occur faster. People will stop suffering sooner!”

“You are still a child! You do not understand the way of mortals, how things must be done, and obviously have not the slightest clue of how prophecies must be fulfilled.” Rys sat back down on his oversized cushion with a sigh, not wanting to fight with his beloved daughter. “Yra, you had no place.” He rubbed his palm across his forehead. “You must not interfere again, or you shall hear, not from me, but from my brother.”

Yra pursed her lips but bowed her head in compliance. “Yes, father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! It is a bit shorter and is more of a filler chapter- will post chapter 3 soon!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :)
> 
> NostalgicCoconut <3


End file.
